narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sannotō
is a -ranked shinobi from that fought in the . During the war, he was assigned to the of the , where he became renowned for use of , earning the moniker . After the war's conclusion, he would join Oniwabanshū, eventually rising through the ranks to become the commander of the organization. He has since become a major benefactor to the world, working within the shadows to protect the world he fought so valiantly to preserve. Background Early life Born to two unnamed shinobi sometime after the end of the , Sannotō was initially raised as a member of . Due to these violent outbursts, he and his parents were often scrutinized by the villagers of Kusagakure, who began formulating a plan to eradicate the clan's bloodline. Five years later, with tensions running high between Sannotō's parents and the village, a rebellious sect of the village's shinobi jumpstarted this scheme and gathered outside Sannotō's home near to destroy the family once and for all. Combining their power to create a large-scale , Sannotō's home was pulverized into the earth, burying his parents alive; Sannotō, who had been playing with friends in the village, was inadvertently spared. Upon returning home that night, Sannotō became distraught and ran back to the village, pleading for help. The leader of the sect noticed Sannotō, and, shocked he had not been killed earlier, made to stab the child; however, he was stopped by a passing kunoichi, who had opposed the slaughter of Sannotō's family. Warned that he would be subject to his own death should he continue his assault, the shinobi fled. Turning to Sannotō, the kunoichi introduced herself as Takemaru and offered her home to the boy. In shock, Sannotō silently followed the kind stranger back to her home. Settling into life with Takemaru, Sannotō was soon enrolled into the , based on Takemaru's belief that the boy needed to be able to defend himself against the possibility of other threats. Initially opposed to becoming a ninja, Sannotō eventually found a knack for ; augmented by , Sannotō could deliver quicker and more powerful blows without expending extra effort. Despite this, Sannotō was advised by his mentors to use this ability sparingly, aware of what kind of damage it could cause when left unchecked. Team Tsūku Within two years, Sannotō graduated from the Academy, becoming a full-fledged ninja and assigned to a three-person squad under Tsūku, a highly respected shinobi of Kusagakure. The team quickly built a reputation as the most effective squad of in recent history of the village; each genin had an expertise in one of the three basic ninja fields: Nīdoru in , Kansō in , and Sannotō in taijutsu. Through their teamwork, they easily accomplished an impressive amount of C- and D-rank missions, as well as a few B-rank. During this time, Sannotō began developing a crush on Kansō, unbeknownst to all but Tsūku. Fearing Sannotō's kekkei genkai would rear its head in the midst of the , Tsūku had initially denied his team participation the first three times they were eligible; after developing a seal that rejected the required for , Tsūku finally approved their admission. Hosted in —the first to be held within its borders since 's passing—the team was subject to intense scrutiny before being cleared to partake in the exam, where they became the only team from Kusagakure to be promoted to that year. As the team began their journey back to Kusagakure, Sannotō glimpsed sitting atop the tongue-like landing of that soared above the others in the village. Fourth Shinobi World War After rising to the rank of chūnin, Team Tsūku spent the next three years taking on more challenging missions, establishing themselves as the most in-demand team from Kusagakure. Eventually, Nīdoru would be the first of the team to be promoted to jōnin, with Sannotō following closely behind. At the time of 's declaration of , Kansō was the only member of the team to not have advanced to the rank. When the were formed, the lesser villages, including Kusagakure, were reluctant to join the coalition, afraid would destroy them for their involvement should the Allied Shinobi Forces be defeated. Nevertheless, Tsūku convinced his squad to enlist in the war, though Sannotō was uncomfortable with the mass killing that would inevitably come to pass. Upon entering the war, Tsūku, Nīdoru, and Sannotō were assigned to the , based on their skill in short-range battles; Kansō, however, was sent to the , as his expertise in genjutsu was better fitted for that battalion. As three-fourths of Team Tsūku took to the front lines, the Second Division was quickly divided. After successfully defeating the sent to kill the and providing backup, Tobi soon arrived with the , decimating the allied ranks. As Sannotō committed to keep the remaining shinobi safe from the Demonic Statue, Tsūku and Nīdoru tackled the beast head on; unable to damage the statue, Tsūku and Nīdoru's bodies were obliterated by from the creature. Devastated by the deaths of his mentor and comrade, Sannotō resolved to dismiss his initial hesitance to be a major contribution to the war effort. After escaping from the Demonic Statue with several injured shinobi in tow, Sannotō regrouped with the remaining members of the Second Division at , killing many of the White Zetsu imposters snuffed out in the night. As the second day of the war began, the Second Division returned to the battlefield somewhat renewed. When the division split into smaller pockets to cover more ground, Sannotō led a group into battle with one of the shinobi, along with a sect of the White Zetsu Army. During this battle, his kekkei genkai activated his first full transformation, annihilating enemy lines, along with a few ninja caught in the crossfire. He would gain notoriety as Sannotō of the Rampage from this battle; despite the familiar casualties, Sannotō was hailed as a hero by those who witnessed the transformation. While the battle between and the raged on that night, Sannotō would become caught in the , with his dream being a world were Tsūku and Nīdoru had survived the war and with Kansō by his side. Post-war With 's defeat at the hands of and , the Infinite Tsukuyomi was terminated and the Fourth Shinobi World War declared over. Woken from his slumber, Sannotō returned to Kusagakure with Kansō, where they were welcomed back as war heroes; Kansō was promoted to jōnin for his contributions in the Fifth Division, while both he and Sannotō were extended invitations to join Oniwabanshū, an organization committed to protecting the world without making its presence known. Kansō would go on to join the group, but Sannotō declined the offer, unsure of involving himself in anymore violence, regardless of if it was for the greater good. After his deference of the invitation, Sannotō began travelling the world, hoping to help rebuild what was destroyed during the war. Spending seven years visiting the areas effected, he vowed to never use violence again unless it was the only solution; soon after taking this stand, he began teaching his ideals to the children he came across while restoring the world to its former glory. During this time, Oniwabanshū would continue to observe Sannotō from afar, hoping they would be able to convince him to join their ranks in the future. Oniwabanshū At nineteen, believing he could do no more to rebuild the much more stable world, Sannotō returned to Kusagakure an accomplished man. Wanting to establish a permanent life in the village, he built a house near his parents' former home, a window looking out towards the original house's burial ground. He also designed a memorial for his parents: a large Buddha statue—a juxtaposition between Siddārtha Gautama's tranquility and his parents' rampages—that towered over his newly-built home. Oniwabanshū presented themselves to Sannotō again four years later in the form of Kansō, hoping that a familiar face would sway him to join the organization. While catching up on what the other had done since they last saw each other, Kansō slipped in pieces of information about Oniwabanshū's activities, piquing Sannotō's interest. After hearing about one of Kansō's earliest missions, where he had to mediate negotiations between the of the on a global disarmament, Sannotō's decided to accept a position within the group, eleven years following his initial invitation. Also on their outing, Sannotō declared his affections for Kansō, who silently had similar feelings during their run as a team, allowing the two to enter into a relationship. As a member of Oniwabanshū, Sannotō gained a reputation for being aggressively docile in his execution of missions he was assigned to. Unwilling to attack a confrontational opponent, he would almost exclusively attack to defend his own life; despite this, he was more than capable of performing offensively, should the need arise. Seeing him as a viable asset to the leadership of the group, the higher-ranking members of the organization kept close tabs on Sannotō's performance. Several years following his joining, Hibaku, the leader at the time, personally sent Sannotō on a mission to to retrieve a scroll that held information about the village's . This mission was requested by the , who feared a group of rogue would attempt to steal the scroll and use it to incite conflict across the world again. Upon securing the scroll, the renegade hunter-nin descended upon Sannotō; although he managed to trap them underground and escape with the scroll, it was not before being caught by one of the shinobi's , significantly damaging the left side of Sannotō's face. Upon his return to Oniwabanshū headquarters, Sannotō's wound was treated by their resident ; due to the extent of the damage, they were only able to heal him internally, leaving him with a sizable scar over his eye. With the completion of one of his most difficult missions, Hibaku silently offered Sannotō his position of commander when the time came. Sannotō eventually replaced Hibaku as the head of the group on the eve of his thirtieth birthday. As the leader of Oniwabanshū, Sannotō did not regularly take on missions himself; only if he believed the lower-ranking members of the organization couldn't handle it would he place himself in their position. Around this time, he and Kansō married in a small ceremony that was conducted at their home in Kusagakure, settling into a relatively stable life together. Personality Sannotō is typically known for his fun-loving nature, always partaking in a laugh and appreciating a good joke. This demeanor often seeped into battles as a member of Team Tsūku—much to the chagrin of his teammates—but has more or less vanished since the . A happy man throughout his life, he takes much pride in spreading joy and extending himself for others; those around him have surmised his attitude as magnetic and infectious. When off-duty, Sannotō enjoys spending time with Kansō and friends in , where their hobbies range from relaxing together to intense physical activities. He has an incredibly strong bond to his loved ones and members of Oniwabanshū, putting their safety before his own at all times. Even though he hardly ever displays such a side in everyday life, Sannotō is incredibly serious when the need arises. In his position of commander, he is considered to be extraordinarily stubborn and bull-headed, sticking by his decisions steadfastly; since his subordinates and the lives of countless others are at stake, he often believes he is doing what is best for the world, a mindset that is not easily swayed in anyone. Because of his , he also takes to battles with urgency, hoping to end the conflict quickly and with the least amount of bloodshed. If this is not doable, Sannotō ferociously goes on the offensive, lamenting the need for such drastic measures. Fairly intelligent, Sannotō has been noted for his brilliance on many occasions, though his lightheartedness frequently gets in the way of others seeing the breadth of his knowledge. Despite this, his quick thinking was put on display to his widest audience during the war, where he assisted in saving countless lives and deeming him a heroic figure throughout the world; furthermore, his position as leader of Oniwabanshū is in itself a testament to his abilities. Under the influence of the , however, Sannotō's ability to distinguish anything—right and wrong, friend or foe—other than a lust for destruction is severely inhibited, striking terror into those that were previously unaware of . Once returned to himself, he is equally horrified of what he has done, apologizing profusely to anyone that may have witnessed his outburst. Although he does not mention it often, Sannotō is openly bisexual, and appears quite proud of it once brought up in conversation. He is extremely enamored with his husband, spouting sweet nothings at the mention of his name and doting on him when together. Taking great satisfaction in his marriage, Sannotō is quite cutting when its authenticity and his abilities to lead are called into question because of his sexuality; in defending himself, he has been known to dismiss, as well as take to combat, members of Oniwabanshū for their ignorance. Appearance Sannotō is a man of average height, with shaggy, purple-black hair and matching eyes. He has a slender frame, but is physically fit, with muscle tone common among other ninja of his age. Sannotō possesses a prominent scar along the left side of his face—caused by an encounter with rogue while on a Oniwabanshū mission—that requires him to wear a bandage over his left eye. Although he wore the standard during , Sannotō's choice of uniform has always been casual. Forgoing a traditional , he is commonly seen wearing a loose-fitting, purple adorned with golden butterflies, and a matching for coverage while traveling. Sannotō can often be found with a in his mouth, but he concedes this is mostly to infer his status within the organization. Abilities Although he is opposed to using brute strength to settle disputes, Sannotō is a remarkably accomplished combatant, with his position as the leader of Oniwabanshū alone as a testament to his abilities. He often takes a defensive approach to battles, putting forth attacks that allow him to escape these encounters; if forced into taking the offensive, Sannotō employs increasingly aggressive tactics in hopes of finishing the fight as quickly as possible. When taking this position, he is known to use relatively strong attacks in abstract ways to avoid injuring his opponents, such as using on the ground beneath a group of hunter-nin to throw off their balance and subsequently trap them in a cage-like structure created from his arm. While Sannotō is considered one of the most competent fighters in Oniwabanshū, but is admittedly outclassed by several lower-tier members of the organization. Taijutsu Upon his entrance into the , Sannotō showed a prowess for , a very uncommon trait in a Kusagakure ninja. His teachers immediately took to extensively training him the most effective forms of taijutsu, including how to unlock the ; however, due to his unstable chakra, he was unable to make any progress in the area and abandoned it for alternatives. A sizable amount of speed to his name already, Sannotō believed he had circumvented his inability to access the Eight Gates, and with exponentially, those around him believed Sannotō would grow to be a considerably devastating shinobi. Well-versed in traditional taijutsu techniques, his fighting style is further augmented by his increasingly unstable transformations. As these transformations progress, Sannotō's strength and speed are subject to extraordinary spikes; in his full transformation, he is able to outmaneuver opponents in the blink of an eye—often catching them off-guard completely—only to deliver physical attacks with enormous force capable of massive destruction. Even without use of 's abilities, Sannotō is a formidable practitioner known to dispense of enemies more swiftly than anyone else in Oniwabanshū. Nature transformation Because of his focus on developing and honing his taijutsu abilities, he often neglected his and training. As a drawback to this, Sannotō initially lacked any significant skill in either field. Under Tsūku's tutelage, he learned of his for ; although he was unable to perform standard techniques taught to his peers, Sannotō eventually gained the ability to mold his elemental to his various bodily modifications, the most powerful of which being his Furnace of Eight Divisions. Sage Transformation As with all known members of , Sannotō inherited the ability to passively take in on instinct. Upon the absorption of too much natural energy, a transformation occurs in which his mind and body are subject to fits of instability that are potentially disastrous to all around him, with no way to distinguish between friend or foe. While in this transformed state, Sannotō is capable of shifting the structure of his body to fit his needs in battle; in keeping with his shifting form, Sannotō engages opponents with an extremely erratic fighting style that cannot be easily predicted—his "strategy" is nothing more than an instinctual adaptation to whatever situation may be at hand. Because this ability's intake cannot be stopped through sheer force of will, Tsūku created the Senninka Reversing Seal to prevent any unwanted transformation; since Tsūku's passing, Sannotō is able to unlock this seal to varying degrees of his own volition should the need arise. As a , he was unable to control himself at any stage in this transformation, lashing out in a fully transformed state without any semblance of thought. With the placing of the seal, Sannotō began training to utilize partial transformations that did not impede his control to the same extent they had previously. By the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was capable of partially transforming with no loss of mind, and even control full transformations for incredibly short spans of time. Unwilling to allow unnecessary bloodshed, especially by his own hand, Sannotō only uses this ability to its full effect as an absolute last resort. Other skills Many of Sannotō's additional abilities stem from his kekkei genkai, though they are more supplemental techniques in comparison to the violent acts he commits in his transformed state. Like his cousin , he has displayed the ability to heal those in need by absorbing the necessary materials (chakra, organs, etc.) from a target and applying them to or . Beyond this, he is capable of using a multitude of powerful techniques in great succession while in battle—due in large part to his innate natural energy consumption—only exhausting himself after returning to his original state. With his high intellect, Sannotō has been shown to be incredibly perceptive during battle, taking his time to evaluate his opponent's attacks and combat style before devising a plan to disarm or incapacitate them; only in the most dire of situations would he intend to kill an opponent. While he can often deduce a target's weaknesses after just a handful of blows, it takes him a bit longer to find the most appropriate way to use them to his advantage. Stats Creation and conception Sannotō was born out of a desire of the author's to start fresh on the wiki, originally being the only character the author planned on using for the rest of his stay. He was also created as a response to the increasingly large amount of overly powerful characters on the wiki, to be used as an example of a character that is substantial but with blatant weaknesses in both abilities and personality. Beyond wiki matters, Sannotō's creation was inspired by the author's love of and his fascination with the character's . Trivia *Sannotō's appearance is based on Takasugi Shinsuke from . *Sannotō's name is based on a misspelling of the |三戸郡|Sannohe-gun}} in Japan. *If he had an entry in an official databook: **Sannotō's hobby is . **Sannotō does not wish to fight anyone. **Sannotō's favorite foods are and , while his least favorites are anything with meat products in them. **Sannotō has completed 389 official missions in total: 31 D-rank, 102 C-rank, 76 B-rank, 137 A-rank, 43 S-rank. **Sannotō's favorite phrase is . *According to the author, Sannotō's theme song is "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. *Sannotō is a , also known as being left-handed. Quotes *(Sannotō's ) "Fuck." *(to an Oniwabanshū subordinate) "I think it's best if I take on this mission myself." *(to Kansō) "You are the love of my life." References Category:Articles by Koukishi